jamesbondfandomcom-20200222-history
James Bond Jr.
James Bond Jr. is a sub-franchise surrounding the supposed nephew of Ian Fleming's masterspy James Bond. The name "James Bond Junior" was first used in 1967 for an unsuccessful spinoff novel entitled 003½: The Adventures of James Bond Junior written under the pseudonym R.D. Mascott. The idea of Bond having a nephew was used again in 1991 as an American animated series for television in which the title character defeats threats to the safety of the free world. The series was mildly successful and spawned six episode novelisations by John Peel writing as John Vincent, a 12 issue comic book series by Marvel Comics published in 1992, as well as a videogame developed by Eurocom for the NES and the SNES in 1991. Although these works are based on a character being the nephew of James Bond, he in fact was an only child. Unbeknownst to agent 007; however, he does have a son as told in Ian Fleming's novel You Only Live Twice. The son makes an appearance in a later short story by Raymond Benson titled "Blast from the Past." ''003½: The Adventures of James Bond Junior'' In 1967, R.D. Mascott (a pseudonym believed, but not confirmed, to be Arthur Calder-Marshall, wrote 003½: The Adventures of James Bond Junior which chronicled the exploits of Bond's supposed nephew. Only one volume of this spinoff was published and surviving copies are considered collectables. The animated series The animated series debuted on September 16, 1991 and a total of 65 half-hour episodes were produced. James Bond Jr. was voice by Corey Burton. While attending prep school at "Warfield Academy", James Bond Jr. with the help of his friends I.Q. (supposedly the grandson of Q) and Gordo Leiter (supposedly the son of Felix Leiter), fights against the evil terrorist organization SCUM (Saboteurs and Criminals United in Mayhem). Expanding on his uncle's famous line, James Bond Jr.'s catch-phrase was "Bond, James Bond. Junior." Being an animated series, it regularly surpasses even the Bond movies in the matter of implausible gadgets and mad scientists, and, of course, the violence of the adult Bond series is nowhere in evidence. Despite this, the show was fully sanctioned by the rights holders to the James Bond property. Fans of James Bond generally do not consider James Bond Jr. to be part of official Bond canon, especially as it conflicts with the fact that Bond was an only child and that the series featured characters such as Dr. Julius No who had been previously dealt with in the films and/or novels. Jaws, a recurring villain from the Roger Moore film era, also made occasional appearances; usually partnered with Nick Nack making the two henchmen a comical duo as they tend to bicker a lot, sometimes Oddjob is thrown into the mix for a henchmen interpretation of "The Three Stooges". Auric Goldfinger also appears revealing he has a snotty, teenage daughter named "Goldie." Many episode titles parodied the titles of Bond films, i.e. "A View to a Thrill" and "Live and Let’s Dance". Main characters The various inhabitants of Warfield Academy, comprising James Bond Jr., his friends, Trevor Noseworthy and the two featured members of teaching staff, act as the series regulars, and all appear in almost every episode of the series. Sometimes only two or three of James's friends will accompany him on an adventure, leaving the others behind at Warfield to create a B-plot which normally revolves around Trevor's misguided attempts to get James into trouble. Villains There were numerous villains in the series, most of whom worked for SCUM and made recurring appearances throughout the 65-episode run. Many characters looked nothing like how they did in the movies. For instance, Dr No looks like some strange long-haired mutant. The major ones included: Episodes #The Beginning #Earthcracker #The Chameleon #Shifting Sands #Plunder Down Under #A Chilling Affair #Nothing to Play With #Location Danger #The Eiffel Missile #A Worm in the Apple #Valley of the Hungry Dunes #Pompeii and Circumstance #Never Give a Villain a Fair Shake #City of Gold #Never Lose Hope #No Such Loch #Appointment in Macau #Lamp of Darkness #Hostile Takeover #Cruise to Oblivion #A Race Against Disaster #The Inhuman Race #Live and Let's Dance #The Sword of Power #It's All in the Timing #Dance of the Toreadors #Fountain of Terror #The Emerald Key #Ship of Terror #Deadly Recall #Hunt For Red Star One #Scottish Mist #The Art of Evil #The Heartbreak Caper #Mindfield #Leonardo da Vinci's Vault #Far Out West #Avalanche Run #Queen's Ransom #Barbella's Big Attraction #There for Ms. Fortune #Invaders from S.C.U.M. #Going for the Gold #A DeRanged Mind #Catching the Wave #Last of the Tooboos #S.C.U.M. on the Water #Goldie's Gold Scam #Canine Caper #Weather or Not #Ol' Man River #Between a Rock and a Hard Place #Sherlock IQ #Killer Asteroid #Danger Train #Quantum Diamonds #Rubies Aren't Forever #Garden of Evil #The Thing in the Ice #Goldie Finger at the End of the Rainbow #Dutch Treat #No Time to Lose #Monument to S.C.U.M. #Northern Lights #Thor's Thunder Novelisations by John Peel In 1992 Puffin Books published six novelisations of the James Bond Jr. animated television show. The books were written by John Peel under the pseudonym John Vincent. *''A View To A Thrill'' *''The Eiffel Target'' *''Live And Let's Dance'' *''Sandblast'' *''Sword Of Death'' *''High Stakes'' The video game : See James Bond Jr. (video game) Images James Bond Jr ad (Avengers-346 p24).jpg|James Bond Jr. advertisement, from Marvel's Avengers, issue 346. External links * Bond, James Jr. Category:Non-Canon Media Category:Spin-Off Works